Attitude Problems
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: One day, Rosemary admits to Peter that she's interested in Erebus.
1. Behavior

**Chapter 1: Behavior**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, Celrock Universe, July 22nd 2051"_

One day, Rosemary went and found Peter in the castle throne room.

"Hey, dad?" Rosemary asked.

"What is it, Rosemary?" Peter asked.

"Well, the truth is, I... I'm very interested in your sword." Rosemary replied.

"My sword?" Peter asked in confusion.

Rosemary nodded.

"Yeah. Was it custom made? I've never seen another blade like it. The design is so interesting and ornate. Everything about it seems special." Rosemary replied.

"Hmm. It's true that Erebus is unique. It was handed down to me by TheDisneyFan365, and only those worthy of it can wield it. One day, you will inherit this sword. However, you are not yet ready. You lack the discipline and preparedness of a queen. Your impetuous and bossy nature makes it clear that you aren't ready to lead." Peter explained.

Rosemary frowned.

"Why wouldn't I be ready? Are you concerned about my capabilities? I'll continue to develop my skills. I will prove myself to you! I've gotten much stronger! I've even bested you from time to time when we train! You know how much I've improved!" Rosemary asked.

"You've grown as a fighter, certainly. But I'm concerned about your unhealthy fixation on winning and being above everyone." Peter replied.

Rosemary scowled.

"What are you talking about? I mean, I DID start training in order to beat you in sparring. But I wouldn't say that I'm OBSESSED with winning, exactly. And I get along with the rest of the gang now... mostly." Rosemary snapped.

Peter crossed his arms.

"You only use a weapon to try and gain the upper hand? Unbelievable." Peter said.

Rosemary smiled.

"Yeah!" Rosemary replied.

Peter sighed.

"That thinking proves how much you still have to learn. You will never inherit this sword with your mind-set! I-I need some fresh air. I think I'll go outside to clear my head." Peter said.

He walked out of the throne room.

"Oh, come on! Don't storm off! My attitude is not THAT bad!" Rosemary called out.


	2. Words Of Wisdom

**Chapter 2: Words Of Wisdom**

Later that day, Rosemary was training out in the castle garden.

"Ha! Hiya!" Rosemary yelled as she swung her practice sword.

"Keep an eye on that temper of yours, Rosemary. It weakens you." a voice said.

Rosemary became startled, and turned around to see Peter.

"What? D-Dad, you were watching me train?" Rosemary asked.

"I was. Apparently, you lack the composure to even notice my presence. Be mindful of your surroundings. Otherwise, your training is meaningless. Anyway, why are you practicing?" Peter asked.

"It's what we talked about before. How I won't inherit the sword with my attitude. I was thinking about that... and honestly, I was pretty mad, so I decided to blow off a little steam." Rosemary replied.

"I see. Rosemary, do you recall the conversation we had on your sixteenth birthday?" Peter asked.

"What about it?" Rosemary asked.

"We talked about what it take to rule. Fairness, patience, and compassion. To be a good queen, you must have strength and be prepared for anything." Peter replied.

"You were saying that a king or queen has to take responsibility for their actions, right? They must be mindful of taking lives, even to protect their own people." Rosemary asked.

"Yes, I'm glad you remember. If a king or queen seeks only to triumph on the battlefield, they don't know how to lead. If a ruler is focused only on winning battles or being the best, they miss what's really important. You do not fight for glory. You fight to preserve the future of the kingdom. Don't ever lose sight of that." Peter replied.

"Y-Yeah, your right. I think I understand why you said I'm too concerned with strength. Maybe I'm just not ready yet." Rosemary said.

"Hey, don't be discouraged . You remember my words all on your own, right? That means my wisdom has taken root. You are still learning." Peter said.

"Dad..." Rosemary started to say.

"I simply wish to push you in the right direction. It's obvious to me that your improving by leaps and bounds. Hold fast to your convictions and preparedness. They will take you far. If your ever lost, know that me or your mother will always help you find your way." Peter said.

Rosemary nodded.

"Thank you." Rosemary said.

Peter smiled.

"It's my duty as your father. You should always feel free to discuss whatever is on your mind with me." Peter said.

"Okay, I will!" Rosemary said.


End file.
